So Long And Goodnight
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: While their butlers battle for Ciel's soul, Ciel and Alois wait patiently in the dark abyss. Alois has his plan set out: To turn Ciel into a demon and for him to be consumed by Hannah. But what happens when he starts to have second thoughts? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey people! Me again! So, in honor of me hitting 200 followers on my Alois RP blog, I decided to write the last 10 people who followed me a drabble/oneshot! So they gave me the topic, I just wrote about it. Hope you enjoy!**

**(PS: If any of you are interested in checking out my blog, the URL's on my profile)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro or that perfectly fitting nursery rhyme.**

Darkness surrounded them. Alois and Ciel sat in the black-covered abyss, just them, alone. They knew outside Claude and Sebastian were battling for Ciel's soul. Tension was high and the suspense was thick. Alois let out a sigh and brought his knees to his chest.

"It's taking a long time…"

Ciel jumped slightly at the sudden noise coming from behind him. He had been so preoccupied with the ongoing battle that he forget that Alois was even there. "It'll be over soon."

The blond chuckled and hugged his knees closer to his torso. "I don't want it to be over…"

The younger boy looked at Alois a hint of pity in his eyes. "I thought that was your desire…you wanted me to go on. You would be with you brother."

"I supposed I did say that…" Alois nodded, staring at his feet. He could hear the battle going on above. He could hear Claude's struggles. "B-But….I don't want to leave you."

Ciel's eyes widened at the sentence. _I don't want to leave you…._ "Wh-Why would you say something like that, Trancy?"

The older boy just shrugged, turning around to face Ciel. "I never had friends before…I think of you as my friend…no one's ever understood me so well before…not even Claude." He could feel the area start to tremble as if the land were breaking in two. The fight was nearing its end. "I don't want to leave my only friend behind…"

Normally, Ciel would've brushed this off and teased him about it, but the boy was serious. Ciel never had friends either. Alois was the only person to ever understand him, to see he was being tricked as well. He grabbed the boy's hands and looked into his teary, ice blue eyes. "I-I….feel the same, Alois…"

The blond giggled through his tears and embraced the smaller boy tightly, crying into his shoulder. "I want you to be happy, Ciel….so, so happy…I don't want Claude to hurt you…."

"He won't…." He took Alois into his arms, holding him gently, making sure he was not alone in his final moments. "It's over…"

There was an eerie silence. A blade piercing flesh. Sebastian had won. Ciel could feel it. And so could Alois. He nuzzled against Ciel's body, wrapping his arms around the small torso. "You're free…"

"And so are you…" The younger felt tears in his own eyes now. This was his only friend, giving up everything for him. He was leaving.

"C-Ciel…." The blond reached up and cupped Ciel's cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently. "I-I don't want it to hurt…When Hannah consumes my soul…."

"It won't hurt…It won't be frightening…you'll be at peace." Ciel was trying to keep his composure. He had to be strong for the boy.

"C-Can you s-sing me a lullabye? S-So… I can just….drift away…?" He could feel his body become heavier, weaker. He wanted Ciel to be the last thing he saw and heard as he passed into the afterlife. His hand dropped from the boy's cheek.

The black haired boy nodded and tried to recall a little nursery rhyme his mother would recite to him as a child. "

"_My fine house is always open." said the Spider to the Fly, I'm glad to have the company of all I see go by. Will you, will you, will you walk in, pretty Fly? Will you grant me one sweet kiss, dear, says the Spider to the Fly, To taste your charming lips I've a curiosity. If once our lips did meet, a wager I would lay, of ten to one you would not after let them come away. Will you, will you, will you walk in, pretty Fly?..."_

"C….Ciel…." With the last of his energy, Alois pulled himself up and kissed the boy's lips gently. He let a smile creep across his face….and then he was gone.

Ciel shed tears for the first time since he could remember. He just held the boy close to him and cried over his lifeless body.

"I love you, Alois…..thank you."


End file.
